He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by fangirl101112
Summary: Barry Allen gets a new snarky partner who he may or may not be catching feelings for. When she has a plan to help him get the girl of his dreams he suddenly realizes that he might be falling for someone else.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Chapter 1**

I rush toward the doors of the CCPD without paying attention to my surroundings. I open the door to run inside but I'm stopped by a man holding coffee. The coffee spills all over my new shirt. "Shit!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you, are you okay?" I look up at the man and see him looking at me with concern. I stare into his green eyes. Damn, he is cute. After a while I realize I'm staring and look down blushing a bit and the boy smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but not my shirt." He looks at my shirt and just stares. I look down to see what he's looking at and realize I'm wearing a white shirt and he can see my bra.

"Damn it! Hey my eyes are up here." The guy looks up embarrassed and blushes a bit.

"I'm so sorry about the coffee, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm fine don't worry about." I put on my denim jacket and buttoned up. "Look, I got to go, I'm going to be late" I enter the building before he can say anything.

Once I get into the building, I look up to find everyone occupied with their own tasks, each one of them having something to do. I go up to guy who is wearing a trench coat and a tie. "Excuse me, I am looking for Captain Singh, I'm the new forensic scientist. I'm supposed to work with Barry Allen."

"I was never told we were getting a new scientist."

"You didn't need to know." Just then a man walks toward us and looks at me. "You must be Miranda Waring, I'm Captain Singh." He holds his hand out and I shake it.

"Captain, why didn't you tell me we were getting a new forensic scientist?" The man in the trench coat looks at Captain Singh with a questioning look.

"Well, Detective West it never crossed my mind to tell you. But it doesn't matter so go back to work." Detective West looks at me then at Captain Singh then leaves.

"So, what should I do?" I look at the Captain waiting for answers_. "Ugh, why do they always ask so many questions?" _Asshole I thought.

"Well, once I find Mr. Allen he'll show you around." says Captain Singh while he looks around the building probably trying to find my partner.

Just then the culprit of my ruined top walks into the building.

"Mr. Allen late as usual. This is Miss. Waring, she'll be working with you from now on." I look at 'Mr. Allen' and quickly remember his face and he seems to remember me too.

"Wait, Captain you're saying she's my partner, but I never had a partner."

"Well, now you do. Show her around." Captain Singh walks away leaving me and Barry alone. "_Great! Now I have a partner I can't believe that Singh doesn't trust me."_

"So Miss. Waring follow me I'll show you to the lab." Barry says as he starts walking up a flight of stairs.

"Call me Miranda, I don't like it when people call me by my last name." Barry turns around and grins.

"Well then Miranda, call me Barry."

"Okay Barry." I smile and he smiles back. We walk up to the lab and the first thing that I notice is the huge mess, there are papers on the floor and files piled on top of each other.

"Sorry about the mess." Barry confesses.

"I've seen worse. Once there was a guy who had a family of rats living in his lab, no matter where you were you would always see a rat." I grimace at the memory which causes Barry to burst out laughing, his laugh was so contagious that I joined in.

After a day of Barry showing me around the lab and telling me about his different cases. We decided to go and get lunch together.

"So how often do you come here?" I ask

"Jitters? Almost every day, it's one of my favourite coffee shops"

We order our food and sit in an awkward silence.

"So, when did you know you wanted to be a forensic scientist?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I have always loved science and believe in justice so I thought this would be the perfect job for me, and it is" He gives me a warm smile. " What about you?"

"Well, my mom was a scientist and when I was 6 she read me a book about matter and energy and ever since then I was intrigued by science. Don't judge me for this but I love helping the police find and catch the bad guy, it is exhilarating. The police would be clueless without us.

Barry smirks into his cup and puts it down. "I know what you mean."

I smile and look at Barry and I mean really look at him, He has amazing green eyes that brighten up your day and I really have the urge to play with his hair.

"You're staring" Barry says as he smirks.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about." I look at Barry and he is staring at me. I stare back. I'm not going to look down and let him think he won. HELL to the NO!

"How long has it been?" Barry asks as his eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know, why don't you check?"

"I'll pass, and just to let you know I'm going to win."

"Wouldn't be too sure Allen, let me share a secret with you, I have the power to make people feel very uncomfortable."

"Well Waring, I feel very comfortable." Barry grins and I can't help but to grin back. Damn it!

"So Barry is there a girlfriend?"

"No, not at the moment, what about you?"

"Well, I prefer boys rather than girls, and I don't have the time for a relationship, plus no one has really caught my eye yet." I was lying. "_I thought for a second that Miranda might have liked me even though we just met."_ I smile, that's the pro of being able to read minds, it is easier to know what people are thinking.

* * *

**So I hope you like my fanfic so far I just wanted to clarify that Miranda has the ability to read minds and possibly more. When the words are written in ****_italic _**** it means she is reading their thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2: It Happened 3 Years Ago

**Chapter two:**

I bend down and analyze the lifeless body. "Who were they?" I look at Barry.

"They were the Darbinyan crime family, I guess they made someone really mad."

Detective West comes over to us and looks at the body. "Did you find anything?"

"Signs of histotxic hypoxia, the cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen. It's a consistent exposure to poison gas." I reply and look over to Barry who staring at me shocked, I smirk.

"What kind of poison?"

"We'll need to take a lung sample, see if we can narrow it down" Replies Barry who's looking back at the body.

Eddie comes walking toward us. "The only other exit was bolted from the inside, they were trapped. I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty."

"So it was from the inside." Cuts in Detective West. "That means there should be a canister or a container left behind, the gas just didn't come in by itself."

"Unless it had a mind of its own." Replies Barry who looks at Detective West looking worried.

"Eddie would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious" Eddie nods and walks away.

"Hey guys this makes no sense, The boss collapsed by the table, this guy made it 10 feet away and that other guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window to break the glass" I say and look at Barry hoping he'll catch on.

"But they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected at the gas at the same time" Barry adds on.

"But instead, it's as if they were attacked one by one" I say looking between Detective West and Barry. What if the person who did this is like me, what if I'm not the only one who was affected by the particle accelerator.

I couldn't stop thinking about that gas person all day, it's a possibility that there is someone out there who can either control gas or turn into it. I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't see the two men coming toward me.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you give us your purse?" says the first guy, he is wearing a black ski mask and his partner is wear a grey one.

"No thanks gentlemen, I think that I'll pass." I start to walk away until the guy in the grey ski mask pushes me into the wall.

"I wasn't asking." Both of the men took out a knife and I smirk.

"You see gentlemen, I have a weapon none of you have and I'm going to use it to kick your ass, so I suggest you leave while you can." The men laugh and move in closer.

I close my eyes and concentrate. when I hear a scream I know I succeeded. I open my eyes and see both the men floating in the air.

"I told you to leave but you are just too full of yourselves."

"What the hell are you!" The man in the black ski mask yells.

"Your worst nightmare." I have waited so long just to use that line. I throw the men against the wall and then pick up two garbage tins and throw it at them and they pass out.

"Never try to take a lady's purse, it's her life." I laugh. I then see a red blob come toward me. It stops and it turns out to be the guy I read about "Red Streak". He looks at the unconscious men and back at me. "_Damn, what did she do?" _I chuckle.

"So I assume you came to help me, but as you can see I have it under control."

"I can tell." Says Red Streak with an distorted voice. He turns to run but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!" I yell. He turns around to look at me.

"I just wanted to say, keep up the good work." I smile and he smiles back and then disappeared.

I wake up to the sound of my mom screaming. I sit up in my bed, I'm covered in sweat and tears. Today is hell day. I get out of bed and my mind keeps flashing back to that night, I'm tied to a chair and my dad is on the ground dead, there is a big red pool of blood around him. I look into the mirror, 'You better keep your shit together today Miranda.'

I walk into the lab more depressed than ever. I sit into my chair not even making eye contact with Barry.

"Hey Mir."

"Hey." I say in the quietest voice possible, he probably didn't even hear me. I look outside the window and it happens, I hear my mother's screaming voice as she runs to my father's side and the three men looking at her and my father quite pleased.

"Miranda did you hear what I just said?" I look over to Barry and he has a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I totally did."

"Then what did I say?"

"You said something about… um…. looking though files?"

"Miranda are you ok?" Barry places his hand on my shoulder and looks at me.

"Hey, it's been exactly one month and three days since we meet." I smile a little and so does Barry.

"I know, Miranda stop dodging my question, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." Barry looks at me with a unconvinced look but gives up and walks back to his desk.

After hours of analyzing the lung sample Barry and I took, I hear a chair squeak.

"Mir I'm going to get some coffee want some"

"Sure I want coffee with"

"With 1 spoon of sugar and half milk." I turn around to face Barry and I can't help but smile.

"You remembered?"

" Ya, thought it might come in handy since last time you nearly killed me because I got you black coffee." We laugh at the memory ,I spent almost 10 minutes chasing Barry around the lab that day for screwing up my order.

"And when did you start calling me Mir?"

"I have no idea, it just kind of happened." Barry grins.

As soon as Barry leaves I feel the tears coming, no, no not here, but it was too late the tears come running down my face and I remember. My mom was tied to a chair screaming at the men to keep their filthy hands away from me and then it happened, it happened so fast. One of the men took out his gun and shot my mom in the head, I started screaming and yelling at them.

I get out of my chair and go to the window, after a year of keeping my feelings locked up inside I couldn't do it anymore, it became too much. I feel rage building up inside of me, I turn around and throw a pile of files on the ground, I grab my mug and throw it at the wall and the sound of the mug breaking into hundreds of pieces fills my ears. I put my back to the wall and slide down to my ground curling up into a ball and letting a year worth of tears come.

"It's my fault. I could of done something." I start to sob. I was an idiot, why didn't I do something! I just let my parents die! "I was to slow! I should of done something!"

"Mir!" I hear a familiar voice, I lift my head up and see that Barry is beside me, He looks at the files on the ground and the broken mug. I start to cry again and nothing was going to stop the tears from coming. Barry pulls me into a hug and I sob into his shoulders. After I stopped crying I didn't move, neither did Barry. After awhile he pulls away and I pout at the loss. I felt safe and warm when Barry held me. He looks at me waiting for an explanation.

"I hate it when I'm sensitive. I hate crying." I look at Barry and he nods in agreement. He sits beside me in silence.

"3 years ago my parents and I were coming back from a vacation and when we got home the door was open. My dad insisted that we go inside before calling the police and when we did go inside there was a man sitting on our couch. My dad told him to leave or he'll call the police and that man stood up, took a gun out of his pocket and shoot him in the heart. My mom went running to my dad's side and two more men appeared." I look at Barry and he's looking at me listening.

"The three men tied my mom and I to a chair and threatened to kill us. My mom started to yell at the men calling them murders and sick men. I tried to tell my mom to stay quiet but she wouldn't listen." I felt some tears roll down my face. "She wouldn't listen and one of the men shot her in the head, they would of shot me too but they heard sirens and ran. Today is the third anniversary of their death."

I look at Barry and he's staring at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"Barry I was too slow, if I was faster, if I had done something they could be here today!"

"Mir you can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault!" Barry puts his hand on my chin and makes me look at him.

"I hate crying." I say trying to look away. Barry uses his finger and wipes a tear away.

"'It's human nature, it means you have feelings."

"When I was eleven I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard a noise coming from downstairs and I went to see what it was I saw my mother, something was running around her almost like a tornado of lightning. That thing killed my mother and framed my dad. He went to prison for the murder of my mom and when I tried telling everyone that it wasn't my dad, that something else killed her no one believed me." I look a Barry and place my hand on top of his. He looks at me and gives me a sad smile and I return it.

* * *

**So this was a pretty long chapter, what do you guys think so far? Do you like Miranda and Barry's relationship so far? In the next chapter Miranda is going to meet Iris. **


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is The Flash?

"Hey Barry, are you ready to go?" I turn around to see an African American girl walk into the lab. She has beautiful hair which is probably natural. I have to get up every morning to curl mine. There were no signs of pores or acne on her perfect skin. Well, there goes my self esteem.

"Sorry, Miranda and I had a few tests to run." Replies Barry who is already across the room grabbing his coat.

"Who's Miranda?"

"Hi there, I'm Miranda and you are?"

"Iris."

"Oh, I thought that Barry didn't have a girlfriend?" I say in a disappointed tone. 'Miranda you can't just jump to conclusions, they might just be friends.'

"No, we're not dating." Barry and Iris say at the same time.

"Barry is my best friend, he's like a brother to me." Iris says in an innocent voice. 'See Miranda he is single'

"Um, well Barry and I were about to go to Jitters, want to join us?" I look at Barry and he looked discouraged by the idea, I felt a part of me break.

"No, I don't want to interrupt anything."

"It's fine. Please come join us, it's not every day Barry makes a new friend."

"Fine." I grab my coat and the three of us leave.

During the walk to Jitters I see Barry steal a glance at Iris a couple of times and when I say a couple of times I mean every three minutes.

"So, have you been here before?" Asks Iris as we sit at the closest table.

"Ya. The first time I came here I came with Barry." Iris looks between the two of us and smirks.

"How long have you been here Miranda?"

"Almost 2 months"

"And never once did Barry mention you?" Says Iris looking at Barry waiting for an explanation.

"Well… um… it never really crossed my mind." Replies Barry, he looks down and another piece of me breaks. Do I really mean nothing to Barry, even after that night where I told him about my past?

"So, how long have you known Barry?" I ask clearing the air.

"I have no idea. We have been friends since elementary school."Iris replies as she holds his hand.

"Ya, she's like my sister." I look at Barry unconvinced. "_Yeah she is totally my sister and I'm in love with her."_Of course, the classic boy falls in love with his best friend, so cliché.I look down not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"I really have to go, it was nice to meet you Iris." I grab my coat and turn to leave but I'm stopped by the TV.

"There is a heist at the Central City bank and there are four hostages." I get an idea.

"You know what, I really have to leave too. " Barry says as he leaves without looking back.

I go to my car and pull out a leather jacket (because leather makes you look badass) and a ski mask (because it's also pretty badass) and get into the car.

I make it to the bank and realize that the police won't let a stranger wearing a ski mask go inside the bank, so I come up with an idea. I look at the closet officer and concentrate. _'You will let the girl in the ski mask go into the bank. She is here to help.'_

I get out of my car and walk toward the bank, I really hope this works.

"Excuse me, you aren't allowed in there." Says one of the officers.

"No, let her go inside, she's here to help." I smile and continue to walk.

When I open the doors I am introduced to four hostages that are lying on the floor and The Flash who is have a little trouble dealing with the five bad guys. I pick up three cash registers and throw them at one of the guys who is trying to stab The Flash with his knife. The man falls to the ground unconscious. I pick up the other guy who is pointing a gun at a blond woman and throw him against the wall. The three other men look at me terrified.

"Hello gentlemen, if I were you I would leave before you end up like your other friends."

I say pointing to the unconscious villains. The three men look at each other and run outside forgetting the police are out there waiting for them.

"Need some help?" I put my hand out waiting for him to take it.

"Thanks, that would be great." I help him up and he looks at me.

"What you just did was amazing. I have some friends who can help you." Says The Flash. I laugh.

"Maybe later, but since I just saved your ass I want a favour."

"What?"

"I want you to meet me on the roof of that apartment building." I say pointing toward a large rectangular skyscraper. "Tonight at 8."

"Sure, but don't try to kill me."

"No promises." He grins.

It's 8:02 p.m. and I'm sitting on the roof of a building waiting for the fastest man alive to arrive. I feel a strong burst of wind and I know that he's here.

"Finally, you made me wait for you for an extra two minutes. It's very ironic how the fastest man alive can still be late." He laughs and joins me.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" He says in his very annoying distorted voice.

"Well, I have a few questions I have been wanting to ask you?"

"Like what?"

"First of all, how did you become well, really fast? Was it from the particle accelerator?" He looks down thinking about his answer.

"Yes, I did get my powers from the particle accelerator and I assume that's how you got yours?"

"Correct."

"When I first got my powers there were millions of voices in my head I thought I was going crazy." He chuckles.

"It's not funny. I was about to put myself into one of those mental hospitals!" He bursts out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

'_Should I tell her who I really am? What if she is a danger?' _Since I am very curious and despise surprises I had to find out who The Flash was. I close my eyes and look into his mind. I see memories of Iris and Barry when they were kids, Barry running into me and Barry becoming The Flash. It took me a moment to process everything but once I did I was shocked. Holy shit Barry Allen is The Flash!

* * *

**Sorry it took me long to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoyed that, don't be scared to be brutally honest in the comments and tell me what you think of Barry and Miranda.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mir Gets a New Name

**Chapter 4**

It has been three weeks since I figured out that Barry was The Flash and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wasn't mad at Barry for not telling me, we barely knew each other and he probably wanted to keep me safe. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a beeping noise.

"Did you find him?" Barry asks not looking away from his computer screen.

"No, false alarm." Barry and I have been trying to track down a guy named Tony Woodward, who used to be Barry's childhood bully.

"Barry don't worry we'll find him."

"I don't doubt it."

After an hour of looking for Tony and trying to compose myself around Barry I decide it's time.

"Barry, I need some fresh air, I'll be back in ten minutes." I say as I walk toward the door.

Barry turns to look at me. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. Want to walk with me? I think we both could use some time away from the screen."

"Sure." He smiles and grabs his coat.

We walk in silence but not the awkward kind, it's the kind of silence where we're both in our own world, the comfortable kind of silence. I look around me and see a deserted ally. I grab Barry's hand and pull him into it.

"Where are we going Miranda?" Barry asks with a questioning look.

"Just trust me." Once we were the heart of the ally where no one can see us I let go of Barry's hand.

"Barry, I need to show you something and promise me you won't freak out?" He probably won't since he sees stuff like this on a daily basis but he doesn't know that I know.

"Sure." Barry looks at me very confused.

I turn my back to him and look at the garbage bin that's across from me. I stare at it and it starts to move, I put my hands out and start to move the bin higher off the ground.

"Holy shit." I could practically feel Barry's eyes on me.

I slowly put the bin back on the ground and turn to face Barry hoping he won't throw me into the prison he has for people like me. We stare at each other for a while neither of us saying a word. I really hope that Barry tells me he's The Flash, that was kind of my plan.

"You're the girl from the bank!"

"It's kind of sad how long it took you to figure it out" Barry looks down probably trying figure out if he should tell me or not.

"Do you trust me?" Barry asks after awhile.

"Of course."

"Then hold on tight." Barry says smiling as he pulls me into his chest. I put my arms around his neck. Then we're running, running so fast that world around us seems to be moving in slow motion. We stop and we're in the middle of a meadow.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" I say as I let go of Barry.

I look around me and see a glimpse of Central City from a far. I turn around to see Barry looking at me.

"Why did you agree to talk to me that night?"

"What?"

"The night when I saved your sorry ass."

"Oh, that night?" Barry looks at me. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone who was like me."

"I know what you mean."

"So, you can move things with your mind?"

"Yeah." I was debating whether to tell him I can read minds too. He would probably figure it out. '_I feel like there's something else to her" _Okay he's catching on.

"I also can read minds." I say looking down.

"What! That's pretty awesome."

"Sometimes it is, but other times you just wish you didn't know some things." I look back at Barry with a pained expression on my face.

"I know some people who can help you."

"I know, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Dr. Harrison Wells." Barry looks at me shocked.

"Remember, I can read people's minds, and yes I would like to go to S.T.A.R Labs."

"We can be partners." Barry says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Central City heroes." I smile and he smiles back. "Well then let's go." Barry puts his arm around me and I do the same. Within seconds we arrived at S.T.A.R Lab.

"Barry I told you to not speed into the lab! Every time my papers end up on the floor!" Yells a girl who I assume is Caitlin Snow.

"Who's that?" Asks a guy who has more hair then regular men. _'She's pretty'._

"Thanks." Cisco looks at me confused.

"You just said I was pretty, well thought it actually."

"This is Miranda Waring she is a meta human who can move things with her mind."

"And read people's mind." I add on. "That's how I knew you thought I was pretty, I read your mind." Cisco blushes slightly and Barry and Caitlin smile.

"That is wicked!" says Cisco.

"I'm.."

"You're Caitlin Snow and he's Cisco Roman."

"Can you show us, you know your power?" Says Cisco in a very excited voice, like a kid on Christmas morning. I chuckle. I look at the empty table at the far left corner. It slowly starts to move up until it reaches the ceiling. I can hear multiple awes behind me. I drop it and then catch it just before it hits the ground then proceed to let sit back in its original position.

I turn around to see Barry nodding his head in approval.

"That is quite impressive Miss. Waring." I turn around to see Dr. Wells sitting in a wheel chair coming toward me.

"Thank you."

"Your powers are quite extraordinary. They are also very powerful and dangerous. You have the ability to manipulate people's thoughts and feelings and use that to control them."

"I did that before, to an officer when I went to help Barry."

"That's awesome!" I hear Cisco exclaim from behind me.

"I was thinking she could work with us." Barry pitches in.

"You could be Siren." Cisco says pretty pleased with himself.

"Siren?" I ask confused.

"Sirens have the ability to persuade people to do things and that's what you can do."

"I love it!"

"Before we come up with names we need to know if she'll work with us." Caitlin says in a strict voice.

"Of course, I would love to work with you!"

"If you were to work with us we would have to take samples of your blood and do numerous experiments."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well Miss. Waring do we have a deal?" Dr. Wells says as he puts his hand out, I shake it.

"Deal." I look at everyone and can't help but smile, I know I just meet them but I can tell that they're going to grow on me and understand me. My thoughts are interrupted by a persistent ringing. Cisco frowns and goes to check the computer.

"Barry, you might want to take a look at this, Someone pulled a fire alarm at your old elementary school. "

"Iris! This can't be happening!" Barry looks down trying to keep calm.

Caitlin looks at me confused.

"Tony aka Girder, well that's what Cisco calls him took Iris to her old elementary school." I explain to her.

"I don't know what to do!" I look at Barry confused.

"Why can't you just beat him with your speed?"

"He has the ability to turn into steel and when I first confronted him, he beat my ass. He's just too strong."

"Barry this doesn't sound like you. Go beat Tony and save Iris, I know you can." Barry looks at me and nods then speeds out to save the love of his life.

"Barry you're going to get yourself killed!" Says Caitlin as she talks to Barry over the comm.

"The only way you can beat him is if you go at the speed of sound."

"Then I will."

"Barry are you crazy you can die!" I look over to Dr. Wells who is talking to Cisco.

"Caitlin, let me talk to him." She moves over and I take a deep breath.

"Barry, this is Miranda look I know that going at the speed of sound sounds impossible but don't forget you're the impossible. Caitlin is right you can die if you try, but would you rather die trying or letting Tony kill everyone including Iris?

"You're right." I hear Barry say on the other side of the comm.

"I know. Now Barry run, run as fast as your legs carry you and don't hesitate! Focus and you can do anything." I hear a bang.

"Barry?" He doesn't respond.

"Barry can you hear me?"

'_What if he didn't make?'_

"No, Caitlin, Barry IS alive! He has to be" After ten minutes of absolute silence the thought finally comes to my mind. Holy shit what if I killed Barry Allen! Right at that moment a burst of wind comes in. I turn around to find Barry injured, nothing serious though. Beside him is an unconscious Tony Woodward. I run toward Barry and hug him, he immediately hugs me back picking me off the ground.

"For a second there I thought I killed you." I whisper into his ear.

"Not yet Mir." I can feel him smiling and he hugs me tighter not that I mind and if I'm being totally honest I'd say that this would be the best hug I've ever got.

* * *

** What do you think of the name. Next chapter is going to get pretty crazy just to let you know in advance. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Crazy Idea

**Chapter 5**

"Barry he's turning left" says Cisco on the comm. Barry and I have been fighting the bad guys together for the past three days. Today alone we stopped five guys.

"Miranda the guy shot the wheels of a school bus we need you." I close my eyes until I feel my feet lifting off the ground. Dr. Wells told me that if I focused my powers enough I could be able to carry myself in the air and fly. I open my eyes and see the school bus toeing on the edge of a bridge. I fly to the bus as fast as I can and land on the ground. I could hear the children screaming and crying. All I wanted to do now was kick that dead man's ass. The bus falls off the bridge but I managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Barry where are you?" I ask.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold on much longer." I can feel the sweat coming down my forehead. My head starts to throb and every bone in my body has gone numb. I can still hear the kids screaming but it was faint and very slowly the world around me goes black.

I wake up to the familiar sound of a worried Caitlin Snow.

"She's been out for three hours."

"She'll be alright Caitlin, she always is."

"What happened?" I try to get up but the throbbing in my head quickly stops me. "Shit."

"Well Miss. Waring because you use a bigger portion of your brain than an average person there isn't enough blood getting to your brain." Says Dr. Wells

"I created a pill you should take three times a day to help you get more fiber and increases 15 times more blood flow in your brain." Caitlin shows me a greyish oval pill.

"Thanks Caitlin." I say as I pop the pill into my mouth and drink some water.

"Miranda!" I look to my left and see Barry running towards me, not at his super speed but at the speed of a normal person.

"Thank god you're okay!" Barry sits on the chair besides me and holds my hand. Then it all comes rushing back to me, the bus falling off the cliff, the kids screaming and me fainting.

"Are the kids alright?" I look at Barry panic written all over my face.

"Their fine, I was able to get everyone out before it hit the ground." I squeeze Barry's hand.

"Thank you." I look around to see that Caitlin and Wells have left. It was just Barry and I.

"I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"For what?" Barry looked at me confused.

"Because of me the kids almost died. I let you down, all of you down."

"You're crazy. Mir you aren't the only one with problems. I need to eat at least 10 000 calories a day just to survive."

"I could of killed them Barry."

"But you didn't." Barry smiles at me, damn he has such a cute smile. Miranda, Barry will never like you he's in love with Iris.

"So, what happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing much." '_God it was so boring without her! No one was here to make sarcastic comments on everything.'_

"Really? Barry you keep forgetting I can read your mind. From what you thought you

said that it was boring without me." Barry looks down and blushes.

"It's true."

"I know, I'm pretty amazing."

"You're getting cocky."

"Getting?" I scoffed "I always was."

Barry laughs and so do I. He looks at me and I can't help but look back.

"Miranda I have a surprise for you." Barry and I jump back as Cisco walks in.

"I finally made your suit."

"Awesome, let's see it." I get up and walk away from Barry as fast as I can. '_Was I about to kiss Miranda?' _I can't believe he was about to kiss me, probably just wanted to forget about Iris. I shake off the thought and walk into the room, I see a light blue leather spandex suit with thick dark blue lines running down the side of it.

"I… I love it!" I hug Cisco.

"I'm glad you do."Cisco smiles with appreciation. I look at my suit again, I can't believe that I have my own superhero suit! I never thought that one day I would get hit by particles and dark matter and have super powers, better yet using them to help bring justice to the city.

"Wow, that looks amazing." I turn around and find Barry staring at my suit, standing there in awe.

"I know. Now, I can finally run around the streets looking like a real hero." Barry smiles at me and Cisco chuckles.

"You were always a hero." I look at the time and I snap out of my gaze.

"Shit, We're going to be late for work."

"You can't go anywhere you just woke up." Cisco says.

"Cisco's right Mir, you have to stay here."

"I'm not going to skip work because I fainted, that's stupid. Guys I'm going to work whether you both like it or not."

"Fine." Barry sighs defeated.

"Good. Bye Cisco, try not to blow anything up while we're gone."

"No promises."I chuckle and turn over to Barry.

"Ready?"

"Always." Barry puts his arm around me and I put mine around his neck.

We stop at the doors and walk in together. We try to sneak into the lab before anyone saw us but it was too late.

" Miranda, Barry, where were you?" Barry and I look back not saying anything.

'_Did they sleep together? I'm pretty sure they're dating. Eddie owes me $30'_

"We did not..we were at jitters."

"Mir, he knows." I make an o with my mouth.

"Well in that case, I have the power to read people's mind and control things with my mind."

"I would have never guessed it." Says detective West.

"Oh, and detective West do you need $30 dollars, I think you owe Eddie." I smirk at him.

"No, I still have a month to prove Eddie wrong."

"I'm 101% sure Eddie's going to win." Detective West smiles at us and walks away. I look over to Barry who looks so damn confused.

"What was that about?"

"Well, detective West and Eddie are betting to see how long until we get together."

"You mean date?"

"Yes, they have a crazy thought that we're going to start dating."

"That's crazy, you and me aren't going to happen."

"Yea we're just friends. I would never go out with you."

"I would never date you." I feel my heart break into a million pieces, is he really that repulsed of the idea of us dating? I look at Barry and he seems just as hurt as I am. We walk to the lab in silence and start working.

"Barry?"

"Yea Mir?"

"I know you're in love with Iris." I get out of my chair and walk over to Barry.

"Why would you think that?"

"Really Barry, how stupid do you think I am? First of all I see the way you look at her, how you smile every time she walks in here and I may or may not have read your mind on the day we went to Jitters with her." Barry sighs and looks at me.

"Yes I'm in love with Iris, but she doesn't know that and she's dating Eddie." Barry says in a frustrated voice.

"Well, Iris does like you she just doesn't know it yet. I can tell she likes you but nothing has triggered her feelings yet. Most girls feelings get triggered from jealously or a near death situation."

"So, how is this suppose to help me?"

"Well, this sounds like a crazy idea but I'm 99.9% sure it will work."

"Mir, what are you talking about?"

"We should date. Well not like really date, just pretend we are so Iris gets jealous and realizes she's in love with you." Barry looks at me confused.

"How are we sure it will work?"

"We don't, but it's worth a try. Would you rather spend the rest of your life watching Iris fall in love and get married to some guy while you sitting in the front row?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"It's a great idea Allen. You are really repulsed by the thought of dating me?", aren't you?" Barry looks down.

"Fine Allen, I would have been I great girlfriend, I was going to rock your imaginary world!" I say as I walk out of the room while throwing my hands in the air.

"Fine." I look back at Barry.

"What did you say?"

"I said fine, you're right the best way of getting Iris to reveal her feelings for me is though jealously."

"Of course I'm right." Barry chuckles.

"I have one rule." I say.

"There's rules?"

"Of course. If I say something just go along with it and Barry you better be an amazing fake boyfriend!"

"Of course."

"Good." I pick up my bag and start to walk toward the door but I'm stopped by Barry calling my name.

"Wait Miranda."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I'm not repulsed by the idea of you being my girlfriend, if anything I would love it."

I smile and continue to walk. This is going to hurt so fucking bad.

* * *

**So that's chapter 5, what do you think and also AHHHHHH MY FEELS. I may or may not have cried while writing this. Also I really like the suggestion of Miranda taking Barry flying, I might use it soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: A 'Platonic' Relationship

**Chapter 6**

"Barry, Mir, you're going to lose them." I hear Caitlin's determined voice over the comm.

"Caitlin, are you ok?"

"Yes Mir, but you need to focus and stop Snart and his friend"

I am flying over Central City trying to find Captain Cold and Heat Wave because if we don't stop them all hell would break loose. I see a red blur move through the street and I couldn't help but smile. Just then, a burst of screams came from down below.

"Barry, I don't think I can reach them in time."

"It's okay Mir, I got this."

"Be careful and make sure you kick their asses." I hear Barry chuckle.

"Barry, the only way you can beat them is if you can find a way get Snart and Mick to cross their energy streams." Cisco says over the comm. It goes quiet. I look around for Barry but he's nowhere to be found. Then I hear someone grunt in pain and I know it's him.

"What's going on?"

"Barry is using himself to get Snart and Mick to cross energy streams." Cisco says over the comm.

"He'll kill himself."

"Barry knows what he's doing."

"Barry can you hear me? If you can then listen to me. You can beat them just move out the way, Barry I know you can do it." I look down and see Barry move, I land and see Snart and Mick lying on the ground barely conscious.

"Oh look, it's The Flash's sidekick." Snart says looking at me with a dumb smile on his face.

"I am not his sidekick, I am his partner."

"I don't think so Siren. You follow him around, you do what he asks and are always behind him." I can feel anger boiling inside of me.

"I am no one's sidekick! I will do what I please and won't follow anyone around, especially The Flash!" Snart just smirks at me.

"You are nothing more than a sidekick and never will be." I couldn't keep my anger in anymore, I pick up Snart and throw him against the nearest wall. He collapses on the ground and I'm about to pick him up again when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Siren stop!" I turn around to see a concerned Barry.

"I will do what I want! I am not your sidekick." I pick up Snart again and hurl him into the wall again with all the strength I have.

"Your sweet talk won't work on me Flash!" I turn around and take off into the sky. I can hear Cisco and Barry trying to talk to me over the comm. I take it out of my ear and throw it in the air, not knowing where it's going to land. All I can hear is Snart calling me Barry's sidekick. I'm not though, am I? Barry and I are partners, we're friends. I just need to stop thinking. I'm doing a lot of that recently, especially with me pretending to be Barry's girlfriend. Nothing has happened yet, I'm waiting for the right time to make a move so Iris can get jealous. I close my eyes and feel the cool night breeze hit my face. Nothing has ever felt so amazing. I can hear bird's singing their song. I look up and see a perfect full moon with stars surrounding it.

I walk up the stairs to the lab thinking about how I'm going to say sorry to Barry, I did kind of call him worthless, indirectly of course.

"Hi Barry."

"Hi Miranda."Oh shit, he's mad at me. The only time Barry says my full name is when he's mad or concerned. I turn around and go to Barry's desk.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I look at him but he's still looking at the screen.

"What happened." He finally looks at me, pain filling his eyes.

"Snart was undermining me, saying I was only your sidekick, nothing more."

"Miranda you know that's not true." Barry puts his hand over mine.

"I know, but a part of me couldn't help and think he was right." I look down not wanting to look at him.

"Mir, you are so much more than a sidekick, you're my partner, my friend."

"That's what I told myself yesterday when I flew away, but I didn't believe myself."

"Then believe me. " Barry makes me look at him and he has a faint smile.

"Okay." Before I can say anything else I hear familiar footsteps and I did something I will probably regret later. I pull Barry into me and kiss him, not a gentle kiss, but a hard one. Barry stands there for a second confused, not knowing what was going on, but quickly responds to me. He kisses me harder and I put my legs around his waist. He holds on to me and picks me up so I'm sitting on his desk. We keep kissing not stopping for air once. Just before anything else can happen, I hear someone clear their throat and Barry and I both turn to face a very confused Iris. I quickly hop off the desk trying my best to look embarrassed.

"Oh my god, sorry you had to see that Iris, I keep telling Barry not kiss me at work but he can't keep his hands off of me." I go and stand next to Barry who is actually embarrassed.

_'Play along with it' _I look over to Barry hoping he got my message, well my mind message, honestly I don't know what to call them.

"She's right, Mir is just so beautiful I never want to be away from her." Barry turns to me and he presses the tip of his nose to mine.

"I didn't know you two were dating." Iris says. I turn around and look confused.

"Really, I'm surprised Barry didn't tell you, we have been dating for a few weeks now."

"It's okay, I just thought you would have told me Barry."

"I was going to tell you soon, but you were always busy and I didn't want to bother you with my love life." Barry adds in.

"It's okay, are we still going to the movies tonight?"

'_Tell her we have a date tonight'_

"Actually Mir and I have a date tonight. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, I'm going to go, Eddie and I probably have something tonight too." Iris looks between us one more time with a bitter expression and leaves.

"I can't believe she fell for that, I can totally become an actress if this whole forensic scientist thing doesn't work out."

"So what now?" Barry asks.

"Well you owe me a date. How does a Doctor Who marathon with pizza sound?"

"Perfect, I'll come around 7:30."

"Don't be late."

"Well, I am The Flash."

"Yes, but you're also Barry Allen." I smile as I walk back to my desk.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but this is honestly my favourite chapter so far. What did you think of Barry's and Miranda's hot kiss scene? The next chapter is going to be in Barry's point of view. **


	7. Chapter 7: Lilies for Mir

**Chapter 7**

I look at myself in the mirror for the third time tonight, I'm wearing a causal button down shirt and some black jeans. I rub my sweaty hands on my pants and grab my coat. I don't understand why I'm so nervous, it's not like Miranda and I are going on a real date, all we're doing is watching Doctor Who and eating some pizza. I walk out of the house and start walking down the street. I know that I could just run to Mir's house and be there within seconds, but I need some time to think. The kiss keeps replaying in my mind, I know the only reason she kissed me was to make Iris jealous, but I can't help and think it's something more. Just the way she kissed me made me go crazy, I felt something while kissing her, like all my worries and problems disappeared and it was only me and her.

I should be thinking of Iris and how she reacted, I know she was jealous and a bit mad, but all I can only think about Miranda, I mean why wouldn't I, we just had a massive make out session. Iris was confused at first and a part of me just wanted to hug her, but another part of me wanted to grab Miranda and kiss her again. I have never been so confused in my life. I know Miranda doesn't have feelings for me, the only reason she's doing this is so Iris can realize her feelings for me. If she did like me why would she help me get the girl I've been in love with for almost me entire life? Miranda is a confusing girl, but she's also a mystery. I know there are things that Miranda is keeping from me, I can see it in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes which are a shade darker than mine.

As I walk downtown all I can picture is Miranda. One of my favourite features is her wavy and light brown hair that bounces when she walks or when she laughs at something stupid I said. I can't help but smile a little. Miranda is a complex girl who is always looking for an adventure. She's not afraid to speak up for herself and as I quote 'doesn't need a man to take care of her.' One time Mir and I were at Jitter's and she told me that high school was a hard year for her, how she was stuck with braces and untameable hair. She told me how she wasn't very liked, but I can't see why, she's the best person I've ever met. She has an contagious laugh and a cute smile. She's light hearted but isn't afraid to show people what she's made of.

As I pass a flower stand I spot Miranda's favourite flowers, lilies. I consider getting her some, after all we are technically going on a date, even if it's a fake one, and buying flowers would be harmless. I take a five dollar bill out of my pocket and go over the lady.

"What can I buy with $5?" The lady looks over at me and smiles.

"You can get a small bouquet of 6 flowers."

"Alright, I'll take 6 lilies please." The sales lady goes to get my the lilies and ties them up in a sophisticated bow.

"I assume there's a special lady." She says as she hands me the lilies.

"Well, she's a friend."

"If I may ask, what's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion, just thought she would like them."

"Lucky girl." I blush a bit and hand her the five dollar bill.

"Have a nice day." I walk away and see Miranda's apartment building from a far.

I get out of the elevator and look at the room number she sent me.

_'Room 415'_

I walk down the hall and spot Mir's apartment. I run my hand through my hair nervously and knock on the door.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, but I wanted to write about Barry's reaction to everything happening. This is my first time writing from Barry's point of view, so if you have any suggestions tell me in the comments. **


	8. Chapter 8: Pizza And Doctor Who

**Chapter 8**

I look at myself in the mirror for the second time tonight, I'm wearing black and white patterned leggings with a dark red knit sweater and I put my hair down. I don't get why I'm so nervous, Barry and I aren't even on a real date, we're just eating pizza and watching Doctor Who. I go into my kitchen and grab two plates and just as I put the plates on the coffee table I hear a knock on the door. I run my hand through my hair and walk towards the door.

"Hey Allen you decided to show up."

"And I'm not late." Barry smiles at me and walks in.

"That's true." I smile at him and glace to his hand and notice he's holding flowers, my favourite flowers.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, lilies for the lady." I couldn't help but smile even more, I probably looked like an idiot.

"You remembered."

"Of course." Barry grins at me and I take the flowers from him and go toward the kitchen.

"I got to say Barry you're the best fake boyfriend I've ever had."

"You had other fake boyfriends?" Barry asks with a stupid smile on his face.

"Of course! I've had many, but you're my favourite." I say with a smirk.

"And you're the best fake girlfriend I've ever had." I open an cabinet and take out a glass vase and fill it up with water.

"What do you think?" I ask Barry as I place the lilies in the vase.

"Beautiful."

"I know. The vase used to belong to my mother." I look at Barry and give him a sad smile.

"Well it's beautiful, just like you." I laugh and look over to Barry.

"Barry, there's no one here you don't need to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"But I'm not lying." I blush and look away. Holy shit, Barry just said I'm beautiful, I look back at him to make sure he meant it.

'_Miranda looks amazing in that shirt and her hair smells good.'_

He actually meant it, maybe Barry will catch feeling for me at some point of our fake relationship, I know I have. Ever since I started fake dating Barry all I could think about is him and that kiss we shared was amazing! The rush I felt, I felt alive. Every time I'm with Barry and he starts hugging me or being cute with me I become the happiest girl in the world until I remember why and who were doing this for, I know in the end he's going to chose Iris.

"So, the pizza is already here and we're already halfway through season 2 with the 10th doctor."

"I love David Tennant he's one of my favourites."

"Same here." I walk toward the couch and Barry follows. I talk a seat on the left side and Barry sits on the far right corner. When we were on the 10th episode I could feel Barry looking at me. I turn over and face him.

"Barr, you know you can sit closer, I'm not going to bit." Barry smiles a bit.

"How do I know you're not lying."

"You don't." Barry and I smile at each other and Barry scoots closer to me. I sit back and continue to watch The Doctor and Rose kick ass together.

I try and watch the episode but my mind keeps drifting off to the last couple of days. Everything happened so quickly. One minute Barry and I starting dating and the next we had our tongues down each other's throat. But hey, I wasn't complaining it was very exhilarating, the sad thing was the only reason we kissed was to get Iris jealous, it wasn't real. The kiss probably didn't mean anything to him, but it meant the world to me.

3 hours later we were on the last episode and all I heard was,

'_My name is Rose Tyler and this is the story of how I died.'_

Oh shit.

"You got to be kidding me." Barry looks over to me confused.

"What?"

"I despise this episode."

"I don't know how to reply."

"Good answer."

Okay Mikayla you will not cry this time, You will not cry, you will NOT cry. We were almost at the ending and that's when the tears started.

_ROSSSSEEE!_

_'NOOOOO!'_

I could help myself anymore.

"No this can't be happening, this is not fair!" Barry looks at me and sees the tears in my eyes.

"Mir are you okay?" He reaches for my hand.

"I'm fine Barr, let's just finish this episode."

'_I love you.'_

_'Quite right, too and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler I …'_

The tears are rushing down my face and I couldn't contain it. I burst into tears.

"Why!" I hide my face from Barry who is probably really weirded out by this. Just then I feel two arms pull me into a hug. I hug Barry back instantly as I cried into his shoulder. After about 10 minutes of sobbing into Barry's shirt my tears come to a stop, but Barry doesn't move. I slowly pull out and look at Barry who has a sad smile.

"Better?"

"A bit." I smile at bit. "Thank you."

"Any time, and don't be embarrassed this was one of the saddest moments in Doctor Who history."

"I never said I was."

"Good, I was just making sure." I sit back in my sit, but I still feel Barry's arm around me.

'_Thank god I didn't cry in front of Mir. Did she noticed my tears when she pulled away?'_

I smile, Barry cried when he watched this, that just makes me like him even more. I put my head into Barry's shoulder and he stiffens. Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea. I quickly take head off and sit back.

"Sorry."

"That's okay Mir…I think it would be good practice if we cuddle so…. we would look like a real couple."

"Um... Okay." I slowly put my head back into his shoulder.

"Maybe you should move in little closer so it seems more real." Barry says as he pulls me closer into him.

"Yeah and maybe you should hold my hand, details are very important."

Barry doesn't say anything, but immediately interlocks his fingers through mine. I couldn't pay attention to the screen anymore, I could feel Barry's warm breath on me as he started to play with me fingers, oh the temptations. I turn to look at the clock.

_10:45 pm_

Great, another, honestly I don't even know how long this marathon is. After three episodes of Doctor Who my eyes started to feel heavy, the last thing I heard was 'Exterminate!'

* * *

**So what did you guys think of that? If you have any suggestions then leave them in the comments below. I'm really trying to get better at my writing skills, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism. **


	9. Chapter 9: The After Effect

**Chapter 9**

I wake up the sound of someone's soft snoring. My eyes bolt open and everything flashes back to me. Barry came over to watch Doctor Who with me and then we started to cuddle because we thought it would be good practice, so I assume that the snoring is coming from Barry. I look down and see that my legs are propped up on the couch, Barry's arm is wrapped around me and my head is rested on his chest. I hear another snore and can't help but smile. I slowly look up trying not to wake him up. He looks to calm and peaceful. His hair is going in different directions which I think is super sexy.

Barry starts to shuffle a bit and I realize he's about to wake up, so I go back to my original position and act like I'm not staring.

'_What happened? Holy shit did Miranda and I sleep through Doctor Who? She looks beautiful, I…" _

I stop reading his mind not wanting to know what happens next, everything he said was perfect and I don't want to ruin that. I slowly look up at Barry who has a sleepy smile. Just kill me already.

"Good morning Mir." Barry says in a sleepy voice, Holy shit that's so sexy. I knew that all boy's morning voice was hot, but not this hot!

"Morning, seems you've slept well."

"Best sleep ever."

"I could say the same." Barry and I stare at each other, none of us wanting to break contact.

"I got to say that was some good cuddling." I say smiling even more.

"It was, we both feel asleep, I believe that's a good sign."

"We're basically pros."

"Iris would get jealous so easily." Of course. He had to ruin the moment by bringing Iris into it. I keep forgetting that we're just friends who are using each other to get what we want, Barry gets Iris and I get to pretend to date Barry. It's a win-win situation, but for some reason I'm not happy.

"She would." I say forcing a smile.

"I really don't want to get up."

"Then don't." Barry smiles at me and puts his other arm around me and pulls me closer. I smile into his chest.

'I'm actually enjoying this, what's happening to me? I want to stay like this forever, _maybe I should kiss her, should I?'_

Barry wants to kiss me, No, Miranda snap out of it! Barry just woke up and his mind isn't working properly yet. He's probably thinking about Iris and if he kisses me he will regret it and everything will be ruined. Barry and Miranda will never be a thing, Barry will never love me, let alone like me, his heart belongs to Iris and only Iris. I frown at the realization and move out of Barry's arms. I look down for a second to compose my feelings.

"Are you okay Mir?" I look up at Barry and smile.

"Everything's great. Want to stay for breakfast? It's actually 11:30, so want to stay for brunch?"

"Sure, no other way to spend my Saturday morning then with you."

"You got to be kidding me." I say smiling a bit.

"What?"

"bartholomew Allen you are full of it!"

"What did I do?"

"Out of every way you could of responded to that you chose that? So cheesy!"

"Maybe a bit." We stare at each other for a bit then burst into laughter.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I ask trying to control my laughter.

"Maybe some omelettes."

"And some pancakes."

"With chocolate sauce and whip cream!"

"Sounds perfect." I say smiling at Barry.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter just wanted to write some fluff before shit got real. Also i'm going traveling so I won't be able to post as much in the upcoming weeks. **


	10. Chapter 10: Iris Pays Mir a Visit

**Chapter 10: **

I look at a picture of the victim from my computer screen. She looks mad, in fact in all of her pictures she looks mad. I click print and use my chair to roll all the way to the printer. I turn over to the empty chair beside me, Barry hasn't been at work for 2 days, apparently he got really sick from food poisoning, but really he's obsessed on making himself faster than 'Reverse Flash'. About a week ago, 'The Reverse Flash' really beat the crap out of Barry and Barry's of course blaming himself. Whoever's is the 'Reverse Flash' he better stay out of our way because when I found out who he is I'm going to beat the crap out of him then kill him.

I take the picture and place it on my desk. My mind keeps drifting to the night Barry and I fell asleep together. I make it sound as if we had sex, but it was the most innocent thing ever. I couldn't stop a smile from appearing on my face. Barry had gotten me my favourite flowers, I still can't believe he remembered. I had mentioned it once in a conversation, but I never expected him to listen. Honestly, I think I'm love struck, I never liked anyone so much before and I hate it, because I know Barry doesn't care about me the way I care about him. His feelings are reserved for someone else. Iris is the only girl for him, he loves her the way a man loves his first car and I can never compete. All I can do his use him while I can, because when Barry finally gets Iris we won't be friends with benefits anymore, we'll go back to being normal friends who save Central City. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, I turn around to be facing the girl who's always taunting me.

"Hey Iris, if you're looking for Barry he's not here he's taking a sick day, my poor baby got food poisoning." I say looking back at the screen.

"I know, I'm actually here to talk to you." I look back at her confused.

"sure, okay I'll grab my things and we'll leave." I say as I grab my bag and head toward her.

The walk to Jitters was quiet. I don't understand why she would want to talk to me, the last time we talked I had my tongue down Barry's throat. I look at her, she probably wants to talk about Barry.

'_I don't understand why I feel like this, Barry's my best friend, I should be happy for him, but I don't.'_

I'm the best thing for Barry, if anything I deserve better, I deserve someone who actually cares about me. We walk to the closet table and order.

"So, do you mind if I ask why you wanted to talk to me?" I say as innocently as possible.

"Well, you and Barry have been dating for a few months now and I think you should know that he might have feelings for someone else." I smile.

"Oh, I know Barry and I talked about it and he told me that she was just a childhood crush and that he loved me."

"He told you that he loved you."Iris looked at me with a face full of pain.

"Yes, I first I thought he said it just to get me, you know in bed, but he told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to him and that he couldn't imagine his life without me." I give Iris a sad smile. If only he would say these words to me.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course." I say with a serious face.

"Look Miranda, you are a nice girl, but I can't help but feel that you won't take this relationship seriously."

"Iris, I know you're playing the protective best friend role, but correct me if I'm wrong you seem like you're jealous of my relationship with Barry."

"Of course not!" Iris looks away.

"Sure. Look I need to go back to work, have a nice day Iris." I pick up my bag at walk toward the door.

* * *

**So I changed the chapter a bit because when I read it over I realized that Iris was a bit out of character. I fixed it up a bit, please let me know if Iris's character is better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I walk into Star labs, the place seems so empty and quiet, I look around to spot Cisco and Caitlin huddling over the computer screen.

"Hey guys." I say as put my bag down next to them.

"Hey Mir, you're here early." Cisco says not looking away from the screen.

"Work got boring. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Well, in certain areas the weather got a bit weird." Says Catlin.

"So, we can assume that it's a meta human who can control the weather?"

"Something like that."

"Well if you find something let me know. On another note, have any of you seen Barry today?"

"Ya, he's in there with Dr. Wells." Says Cisco pointing toward the 'workout' room. That's really the room where Barry and I practice our powers and try to get stronger, so in a way it is a workout room. I walk toward the room, but before I can reach the door Barry and Dr. Wells come out. They both look a bit disturbed.

'_What now? I can't just sit and let everything happen again.'_

I walk toward Barry who's looking out of the window toward our city.

"Hey Barr, what's wrong." Barry chuckles.

"Hey Mir, I'm great thanks for asking."

"No Barry, you're not great, what's wrong."

"Well, if I tell you, you might not believe me."

"Barry, we've gotten past that point a long time ago."

"Follow me." Barry grabs my hand and leads me into a room.

"Where are we going?" He doesn't answer and closes the door behind him.

"You know that they might think that we're having a make out session in here." I laugh and look at Barry who's not laughing, if anything he's mad.

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I went into the past."

"what do you mean?" I look at Barry confused.

"For me, today already happened. Today we're suppose to fight a man named Mark Mardon, who wanted to avenge the death of his younger brother Clyde Mardon. Mark believed that Joe is the reason Clyde died and kidnaps him. He has the ability to control the weather and uses it to send a tsunami into the city to kill Iris and everyone Joe cares about, but you went to go save Joe while I ran back and forth across the coastline to create a barrier against the tsunami, but I ran to fast that I created a time warp and traveled back in time to when Mark first returned to Central City."

"That's why you knew were Mark was." I say beginning to understand what happened. I look at Barry who's seems unsatisfied. "Did anything else happen?"

"Dr, Wells thinks that because I stopped Mark before he sent the tsunami towards the city time will find a way to replace it with something worse."

"That makes sense Barry, you can't just go around changing things that weren't supposed to be changed. Sometimes you can't be a hero Barry. Please don't go and change anything else." I plead to Barry. Thanks to Doctor Who I know a lot about time travel and the number one rule is to never change the past, especially if it has a big impact on the future, but knowing Barry he will always do what he thinks is right without thinking of the consequences.

"Fine." Barry starts to walk away and I know he's up to something.

'_I need to find Iris, I knew she had feelings for me.' _

What the hell is Barry talking about? Barry will probably kill me for this, but I decide to look further into it. I see Barry running back and forth to create the barrier, something happened before that. I look further into his memory. I see Barry telling Iris he loves her and they kiss. Of course, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but Barry thinks Iris remembers kissing him. Oh shit, if he goes and confesses his love for Iris again it can ruin their friendship.

I run to jitters as fast as I can, but it's too late. Iris is walking away from Barry. He looks so confused and defeated.

"Barry, are you okay?" I ask sitting across from him. I pretend not to know what happened between them.

"Well before I created the barrier Iris confessed her feelings for me and we kissed. I thought that she felt the same so I went to confront her, but it turns out she only sees me as a friend." I take his hand into mine and use my thumb to rub circles on his palm.

" Remember when I told you that a woman's feelings can be triggered by jealously or a near death situation, well maybe it took this disaster for Iris to realize her feelings for you and without the disaster, Iris's feelings remain locked away."

" That makes sense, I guess we're going to have to keep dating for Iris to realize her feelings for me."

"I have an idea, follow me." I ignore his comment and grab his hand and direct him outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Barry can you take us somewhere where we're no one can see us?" I ask disregarding his question.

"Yeah, but why?" Barry asks very confused.

"So many questions Allen, just do as I say." He nods and puts his arm around my hip while I place my arms around his neck, then within seconds we're at the same place where Barry told me he was the Flash.

"So will you please tell me why we're here?" pleads Barry.

" Well, You've been very stressed lately and I thought that maybe you need some air to clear your mind." I smile a bit.

"Mir, you're scaring me a bit."

"Put your arms around me."

"What?"

"You heard me, put your arms around me." I say in a demanding voice.

"Okay." Barry places his arms around my waist. I look at him and smile a bit.

"I still don't understand what's going on." I ignore his comment and focus on myself. Slowly we begin to leave the ground, then we shoot into the sky. I feel his hold tighten.

"Mir, what are you doing?"

"Sometimes when I need to clear my head, I like to go on a little fly and watch birds fly and clouds passing by. It's quite relaxing."

"What if I fall?"

"You won't, trust me on this please. Just don't think about it too much, relax you body and just look around and feel the wind in your face." Barry looks around him quite fascinated with the view. He looks down and smiles. From up here you can barely see the people and the city looks amazing, the view is amazing. You see everything from here and it's honestly the most beautiful thing ever.

"It's beautiful, isn't?" I ask Barry who's still looking down at his city.

"It is, Mir I want to thank you for taking me up here. For the last few weeks I've been so stressed with trying to improve me speed to defeat Reverse Flash and still trying to find out who killed my mother…"

"I know Barry, sometimes when your so focused on something you forget to look around and enjoy the little things." Barry looks up at me.

"You're truly amazing Miranda." I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't take him being so nice to me and making me feel things I shouldn't. The next 15 minutes were silent and I wasn't complaining about it.

"It's cold out here." Barry says and moves in closer to me, our faces barely touching.

"Better?" I blush a bit and Barry smirks.

"Ready to go back to the real world?"

"I don't want to!" Barry protests.

"I know it's amazing up here, but sadly all good things must come to an end." We head back to civilization, I steal a glance at Barry and all I could think of is when my good thing will be coming to an end.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, I've been having a hard time finding inspiration to write. I will try my best to keep writing, but I can't promise. I'm thinking I should just end the story soon, but I really want to make it to the end. Tell me if you think I should continue writing or not. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Gala

I run into the washroom and lock the door. I grab my bag and quickly change into my dress while looking in the mirror applying my makeup. I let my hair down and put some hair spray to get rid of the frizz. I look into the mirror at my final look, I'm wearing a dark blue one sleeve dress that goes right below my knees, the dress hugs my body so it shows off all my curves. My hair looks decent and my make up turned out pretty good. I pack my bag and hide it behind the sink.

I walk into the room. My eyes scan for Barry but he's nowhere to be found.

"Ready?" A familiar voice whispers into my ear as he holds me from behind. I turn around to face a Barry Allen in a fitted black and white tuxedo. I couldn't help but smile.

"And I thought it took me long to get ready." I laugh a bit, but Barry's still looking at me. "What? Is something wrong? Is it my mascara?" I reach into my bag for my phone but Barry shakes his head.

"No, you just look… you look beautiful." I blush a bit.

"Well if it took me 20 minutes to look beautiful, next time give me half an hour and I'll look gorgeous. " I loop my arm through his and look up at him.

"Ready?"

"Of course. You?"

"Of course." We start to walk into the room when I catch Iris in the corner of my eye. She just stares at me, fire in her eyes. I look back at Barry and kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" Barry says smiling a bit.

"For good luck and I was very tempted." We both break into laughter. I look in front of me to see Cisco and Caitlin waving at us, I nudge Barry and point in their direction.

"Caitlin you look beautiful!" I exclaim as I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you and Mir I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I turn to Cisco and hug him.

"Cisco, you look so handsome, I can't believe you're wearing a tux."

"Neither can I." We all laugh.

"Have any of you seen Dr. Wells?" Asks Barry.

" Dr. Wells said that he had some work to do and won't make it tonight." Answers Cisco. Barry looks away, he seems hurt and mad. For a few days now Barry has been distant from me, really from all of us, I've asked him what's wrong but he just shrugs me off. We sit down and order our food.

"Barry, Miranda, I'm glad you guys made it tonight." Joe says as he approaches us.

"We're glad to be here. Sorry to be late Barry and I had some things to take care of." I say as I hug him.

"Yes, I heard. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. Miranda beat the crap out of them." Barry smiles and pulls me closer to him.

"Well I'm glad, have fun." Joe leaves the table and Barry and I are once again alone.

"Are you really enjoying this?" I ask Barry as I move in closer to him.

"Honestly, I'm not. This is pretty boring."

"Yeah, I agree. I'd rather be out fighting meta humans."

"Is it bad that I enjoy fighting dangerous people more than our actually job? Barry asked concerned. I burst into laughter and he joins me. I look back up at him and he's staring at me again, but there's something in his eyes I can't quite place.

"You're staring again."

"I know." Barry moves in closer to me and places his hand on my thigh. I just look at him, not wanting to break our contact, but, our moment was short lived.

"Barry, Miranda, I didn't know you were coming." Iris says looking at Barry who quickly removes his hand from my thigh.

"Well Iris, Barry and I work at the CCPD and I believe this gala is for everyone who worked at the CCPD." Eddie and Barry chuckle.

"Eddie and I were talking about moving in together. Have you and Barry considered it yet?" Iris moves in closer to Eddie.

"That's a very big step Barry and I aren't ready to take yet, but I'm very happy for you too."

"Yeah, congrats guys." Barry says putting on a fake smile.

Barry and I get out of the conversation and go back to our table. I keep looking out to the dance floor. I see all those happy couples dancing and laughing together and I couldn't help but smile a bit, I really do hope that one day I'll meet the perfect guy for me, but I know that the man of my dreams doesn't exist, never has and never will.

"Miranda?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"Well enough thinking, would you join me for a dance?" Barry says putting his hand out.

"It will be my honour." I take his hand and he guides me to the dance floor.

"I Just want to let you know that I'm not a great dancer."

"That's fine, all you need is a partner who can guide you." I say taking his other hand.

"You know how to dance?" Barry says looking down at his feet.

" My mom always thought that every young lady should learn to dance. Barry look up." I put my hand on Barry's chin and make him look at me.

"Two steps back and two steps forward. There you're getting the hang of it." I smile at Barry finding it adorable how he's so clueless when it comes to dancing.

"Guess it's not that hard."

"You just needed the right partner."

"I have the best." We just look at each other as our feet move sync. All of sudden 'I Can't Make You Love Me' by Adele comes on. God I love this song. I slowly place both my arms around Barry's neck and put my head on his shoulder. Barry tenses up a bit then moves his hands down to my waist.

"Barry I hate to admit it, but you're actually pretty good at this."

"You're not too bad yourself." Barry whispers in my ear, I let out a quiet laugh. I look around me and spot Iris looking at me. I move my head and face Barry, I place my hand on Barry's cheek.

"Mir what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, I need you to slowly lean in towards me." Barry doesn't say anything, but listens. I slowly move towards him and close my eyes, scared that something might miss this up, but then our lips touch. His lips were so soft and smooth. This kiss wasn't like our last one, it wasn't rough, it was soft and gentle. Barry moves both his hands and places them on my cheek, holding me in place and my hands go around his neck. He starts moving in closer to me and I pull him in as encouragement. We keep moving until there's no space between us anymore, until there's no gap keeping us apart. Barry's tongue starts poking at me, asking me for access, but then reality comes rushing back at me. This isn't a real kiss, this is all a crusade to get Iris jealous. I move back but Barry follows.

"Barry, I think Iris's jealous." I say stopping him from taking this any further.

"Ya… I think you're right." Says Barry slowly moving back, not looking at me. I place my head back on Barry's shoulder and we both go back to our originally position.

"We have to make it seem like we do this all the time, don't be so awkward." I say to Barry.

" Yeah… sure okay." I pretend I didn't hear his disappointed voice and focus on the music.

_I'll close my eyes 'cause then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

I will give up this fight.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is a chapter I've had of awhile but never wrote the beginning. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be continuing this story but wanted to give you one last chapter. I've been really busy lately and just lost any inspiration to continue writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and aren't too mad at me. **


End file.
